Dark Side Of Love
by coolvampgirl
Summary: Dark!Harry Potter finds out about some very important facts about the light side he starts to learn who he can trust...slash
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Side Of Love Summary: Dark!**Harry This story starts after Harrys third year it mostly reflects on how Harry Potter realizes some very important facts. **A/N **So This is my first story so go easy on me hope all of you enjoy this story. I know a lot of people have used this plot before but i wanted to give it a try myself** Rating****:**T rating might go up. **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. **Warning:**This story may have **Slash!** **Male/Male **in later chapters so if this is not your cup of tea feel welcome to leave.

* * *

Harry James Potter laid on the lawn of 4 Privet Drive looking up at the sky thinking about everything that had happened at the end of last year he had realized that Ron only wanted him for his money and fame.

Deep down he knew he shouldn't me surprise Ron always was always getting jealous of him for his fame or money he certainly didn't ask for Ron's fucking jealousy.

He also found out that Dumbledore was giving money to Ron to spy on him the worst part you could say is that it was his own money that Dumbledore was giving Ron.

What he didn't know was if Hermione was also spying on him or getting money from his vault. One thing he did know that he was going to get to the bottom of whatever was happening.

The first thing he had to do was get out of 4 Privet Drive without the Order of Phoenix seeing him hopefully Tonks was on guard she never really came to check on him if he was really there.

He also had to get his stuff from the cupboard under the stairs he defiantly had to get his invisibility cloak and his wand. But first he had to send a certain letter to someone...

* * *

**To Be continued** **A/N: **So this is a short chapter hopefully all of you liked it. I'm looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested leave me a review or send me a private message. Reviews make me happy:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating** T for language rating might go up. **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. **Warning:**For this chapter minor bad language **A/N** so in my story Lord Voldemort is all ready alive Peter Pettigrew find a way to resurrect him and he looks like he is in his earlier twenty's. **Whenever** i use "" it means that person is talking

* * *

Harry Potter woke up at exactly 3am well he said"I better send that letter i wrote last night he reread it just to make sure he didn't leave anything out"

Dear Lord Voldemort I recently find out some very shitty facts about Dumblefuck.

I mean Dumbledore or like I like to call him now days Dumblefuck has been paying some of the **Weasels! fucking family **to spy on me.

Ron was payed to become my friend in the train.

Dumblefuck has been testing be all these years to see how i would react to all the tests he himself made for me my first year in Hogwarts it was the Philosopher's Stone my second year it was the Chamber of Secrets everybody turned there back on me cause they thought i was Slytherin's heir my third year it was a ordeal with Sirius which i find out he's my Godfather.

Not only that I have been fucking starved by shitty muggle family year after year I have to come back to them hitting me starving me name calling me.

I have told Dumblefuck but he keeps on telling me it can't be that bad and that there my family does this sound like a loving family to you I slept in a cupboard under the stairs for most all my life.

I'm just tired of being the light sides lapdog. This is fucking hard to admit this but you were right there only power and those too weak to seek it.

I would like to join you if the offer you give me in my first year is still up.

It also would benefit you if I join you it would bring you more followers imagine what the wizarding world will do when they find out I joined you a lot of the Wizarding World would join your side knowing that the light side had no chance of wining without me they also would realize that there was no benefit fighting for the light side.

I also need your help in something you see well I'm planing to escape from my fucking muggle family's house but I need a place to stay think you could help me there? **from Harry Potter Ex-Golden Boy The Boy Who would Not Die And my muggle Family's favorite nickname for me Freak  
**

Harry Potter took his pet owl Hedwig out of her cage "Hedwig take this letter to the Dark Lord don't wait for him to replay" Hedwig cooed and gently nipped his fingers "I wish i had some owl treats for you girl" Hedwig cooed but soon we will be out of here thought Harry Potter

Harry Potter got a piece of paper and pencil. To whoever this may conquer i have learned some very important facts that I'm being robbed i would like to have a word with my account manger as soon as possible sincerely Harry Potter.

It was a short letter thought Harry Potter but it gets right to the point. "Hedwig send this letter to Gringotts bank"

* * *

**A/N So hopefully all of you liked this chapter. So should i make Hermione on Harrys Side or should she be on Dumblebores side?. Review let be know what you think?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating** T for language rating might go up. **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. **Warning:**For this chapter bad language **Whenever** i use "" it means that person is talking

* * *

**Mafloy Manor**

The Dark Lord Voldemort sat in his chair I mean his throne listening to his inner circle Death Eaters report what had been happening lately in the Wizarding World.

Lucius was saying that he was trying to get new law to pass that would protect Pure bloods from having their houses searched by the Ministry of Magic.

"Lucius tell me what have you heard about the Potter Boy" "Only that he's staying with his muggle relatives this summer my lord" said Lucius.

Just has Lucius had finished speaking a snowy white owl came swooping in by the open window leaving a letter where the Dark Lord was sitting before any of the inner circle Death Eaters could react the owl was gone.

"Lucius I thought owls could not enter the manor? "They cannot my lord only Malfoy Manor owls can enter my lord" said Lucius

"My lord if I may speak" said Severus "You may Severus" said the Dark Lord "That owl looked very similar to Harry Potter's owl my lord" said Severus Snape

"Very unusually" said the Dark Lord "Meeting dismissed"

With a big pop all the inner circle Death Eaters apparate away.

Lord Voldemort began reading the letter.

Dear Lord Voldemort I recently find out some very shitty facts about Dumblefuck.

I mean Dumbledore or like I like to call him now days Dumblefuck has been paying some of the **Weasels! fucking family **to spy on me.

Ron was payed to become my friend in the train.

Dumblefuck has been testing be all these years to see how i would react to all the tests he himself made for me my first year in Hogwarts it was the Philosopher's Stone my second year it was the Chamber of Secrets everybody turned there back on me cause they thought i was Slytherin's heir my third year it was a ordeal with Sirius which i find out he's my Godfather.

Not only that I have been fucking starved by shitty muggle family year after year I have to come back to them hitting me starving me name calling me.

I have told Dumblefuck but he keeps on telling me it can't be that bad and that there my family does this sound like a loving family to you I slept in a cupboard under the stairs for most all my life.

I'm just tired of being the light sides lapdog. This is fucking hard to admit this but you were right there's only power and those too weak to seek it.

I would like to join you if the offer you give me in my first year is still up.

It also would benefit you if I join you it would bring you more followers imagine what the wizarding world will do when they find out I joined you a lot of the Wizarding World would join your side knowing that the light side had no chance of wining without me they also would realize that there was no benefit fighting for the light side.

I also need your help in something you see well I'm planing to escape from my fucking muggle family's house but I need a place to stay think you could help me there? **from Harry Potter Ex-Golden Boy The Boy Who would Not Die And my muggle Family's favorite nickname for me Freak**

Lord Voldemort called a house elf to bring him some parchment paper and a quill he began writing.

Well Harry Potter i certainly did not expect this letter from you but for your information my offer is still up.

I would be very entertained knowing i have Dumbledore's ex-golden boy on my side.

That defiantly sounds like something the old coot would do.

For you being abused by your own relatives that is plainly just fucked up.

I always knew that DumbleFuck has you call him manipulated and messed with people's life's but this is plainly just fucking sick even for him.

You do have point i would defiantly gain more followers for the dark side with you by side me.

I believe you will be very useful to me Potter with the proper training in the dark arts you will be feared by everyone that has betrayed you.

And for you needing a place to stay you will be staying with me in Mafloy Manor while my manor is being remodeled.

**Welcome To The Dark Side** **Harry Potter From The Dark Lord Voldemort He Who Must Named and Heir Of Slytherin **

The Dark Lord called a house elf to get his owl Damian.

Damian was a Eurasian Eagle Owl a one of kind of owl

"Damian take this letter to Harry Potter" Damian hotted and stared at him with intelligent eyes "Go my beauty wait for him to replay" said the Dark Lord

Lord Voldemort watched as his owl flew out the window

* * *

**A/N So tell me what did all of you think of this chapter? So i decided that Hermione is not going to be on Harrys side**** The Weasley twins will be** **o****n Harrys side.**

**Who else should be on Harry side? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating** T for language rating might go up. **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. **Warning:**For this chapter bad language **Whenever** i use "" it means that person is talking

* * *

**4 Privet Drive 9pm  
**

Harry Potter was packing the little stuff he had with him He had been moved from the cupboard under the stairs to the Dudley's second bedroom that had all of Dudley's old broken toys in it.

The only reason he was staying in Dudley's second bedroom was cause they were terrified of his Godfather.

He cared for his Godfather to certain point but Sirius was too much under Dumblefucks thumb to really understand what was going on.

If he told his Godfather all that Dumblefuck had done there was 50/50 chance that he would not believe me thought Harry Potter.

Has Harry was still thinking about Sirius a big black owl pecked at the window Harry hurried to unlock the window before his fucking muggle family heard the owl.

"I can guess who's owl you are" said Harry the owl just stared at him and stuck out it's leg for Harry to get the letter that was tied too it.

"So i guess your going to wait for me to reply? the owl just hooted and stared at him.

"You are one weird owl but then again i should expect that from Lord Voldemort's owl"

Harry began to read the letter.

Well Harry Potter i certainly did not expect this letter from you but for your information my offer is still up.

I would be very entertained knowing i have Dumbledore's ex-golden boy on my side.

That defiantly sounds like something the old coot would do.

For you being abused by your own relat ives that is plainly just fucked up.

I always knew that DumbleFuck has you call him manipulated and messed with people's life's but this is plainly just fucking sick even for him.

You do have point i would defiantly gain more followers for the dark side with you by side me.

I believe you will be very useful to me Potter with the proper training in the dark arts you will be feared by everyone that has betrayed you.

And for you needing a place to stay you will be staying with me in Mafloy Manor while my manor is being remodeled.

**Welcome To The Dark Side** **Harry Potter From The Dark Lord Voldemort He Who Must Be Named and Heir Of Slytherin**

After Harry finished reading the letter Harry looked for some paper and a pen.

Harry began to write a response to the letter Lord Voldemort sent him.

Who would have thought that i would be staying with the Dark Lord Voldemort anyway i will be escaping from my fucking muggle relatives at 12am sharp can you meet me at the entrance of Knockturn Alley? **From Harry Potter**

Harry Potter tied the letter to the owls leg "take this letter to your master" the owl hooted and flew off.

Harry looked at the muggle clock it read 10:30pm in bright red numbers.

Harry looked at window and saw Hedwig and Lord Voldemort's owl coming he unlocked the window they both landed on his shoulder.

Harry quickly got the letter that was tied to Lord Voldemort's owl.

And read it the letter was short.

I will meet you there take my owl with you. 

**PS** My owl's name is Damian take good care of him.

**From Lord Voldemort **

First he had to unlock the bedroom door damn his muggle relatives to hell they had put locks all over the bedroom door.

Good thing he had been practicing wandless magic.

Softly he said "Alohomora" the bedroom door opened.

Quickly he made sure everyone was asleep.

They were all sound a sleep.

How easy would it be to kill them right now.

All it would would take would be wandless Avada Kadavra they would be dead instantly thought Harry Potter.

Harry started walking down the stairs when he got to bottom he unlocked the cupboard and took out all his stuff.

"For now you are safe my dear relatives but not for long you will pay for everything you did to me the only reason i wont kill all of you now is that i have to escape" Harry said with sinister smirk.

And with those last words the** Ex-Boy Who Lived Ex-Golden Boy Ex-Savior of the Wizarding World** walked out the door of 4 Privet Drive with Hedwig and Damian still on his shoulder.

* * *

**So hopefully all of you liked this chapter i worked my ass off getting it done so tell me what you think.  
**

**Reviews make me update faster.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**So hello people its been so long since i have been on here but I'm glad to be back rating will go up to M so if this is not your type of stuff feel free to leave i have tried my best keeping it T but i think its time for the rating to go up. I do not own Harry Potter i only own my crazy ideas so hope you like it i wont be updating very recently since lam having some fucked stuff happening in my life but hell to that enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

**11:00pm Knock Turn Alley**

As dark wizards and witches were entering Knockturn Alley they noticed a young man it seemed with dark brown hair and his eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

Nobody dared approach the man has you could feel his magic radiate darkness.

Until a very brave or very stupid man you could say approached the brown haired man "Wat ya doin just standin ther" said the drunk wizard.

"Are you talking to me" drawled the brown haired man.

"yess I'm talkin to ya" said the drunk wizard.

The drunk wizard started shivering it seemed temperature had dropped.

"In that case how can I help you" he drawled sarcastically and with those words the brown haired man opened his eyes which had been closed the hole time he been talking.

The brown haired mans eyes were a striking blood red color his eyes bright as ruby's.

He looked at the wizard it was as plain as day that the wizard was highly drunk.

"Wat the hell are ya" said the drunk wizard when he saw the brown haired mans eyes.

"Your worst nightmare" said Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort with a evil smirk he pulled out his yew wand "Avada Kadavra" said the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort looked at the dead body at his feet "Your right were your supposed to be at my feet but you really shouldn't have disturbed me even if you were drunk" and with a evil smirk he said "evanescunt corpus" and with that the dead body disappeared.

Lord Voldemort took out his yew wand and said "tempus"in bright green numbers it read **11:20pm.**

Well it seems like I'm very early but I rather be earlier then late thought the Dark Lord and with that thought still in mind Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort leaned on the wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Hpov**

Harry James Potter had barely gotten out of Little Whinging neighborhood.

I need to take a rest I'm fucking tired already thought Harry James Potter.

"Hedwig Damian come down here" He had let both owls fly for a bit but he had ware them about flying away from him he knew Hedwig wouldn't do that but he didn't know about Damian and he rather not have a angry Dark Lord on his ass for letting his owl fly away.

He took out his phoenix wand from his truck.

With a wave from his wand he pointed to a open space be side him and said"banco"

A bench appeared right beside him he had been making his own spells since last year he just had to push his magic to do what he wanted he sat down on the bench.

Both owls sat on his shoulder.

"Tell me Damian how is it being the Dark Lords pet" The owl just stared at him and hooted.

"Hmm i wonder" The owl stared at him like trying to him what the heck do you wonder!

"lets see what time is it" wandless he said "tempus" in bright red numbers it read **11:38pm **

"Well we better hurry we don't want to get there late" he thought for a minute.

Then he said

"I dont think we will get there in time if we keep walking i think its better if we apparate"

"but i have never apparated with owls with me"

"hmm well i guess were going to find out if it possible to apparate with owls"

"but first i need to get myself out of these horrible clothes"

"I cant meet the Dark Lord wearing this!

He closed his eyes and imagined himself in black skinny tight jeans a black shirt with **Fuck You** in bright green letters and a pair of green nike dunks halo 3 sneakers.

When he oped his eyes he realized he was wearing exactly what he had imaged.

"I love magic" said Harry Potter with a smirk.

"I'm ready lets go guys get on my shoulders Hedwig Damian" Both owls got on his shoulders.

He made his truck small so he wouldn't have to hold it and put it in his pocket.

He imaged himself at the entrance of KnockTurn Alley before a eye could blink he was there.

* * *

**Vpov**

It seems people had got the clue to not disturb me thought Lord Voldemort.

"hmm i wonder how much longer is Ex Golden Boy going to take to get here"

As soon as he said has said that he heard pop followed by Ex Golden Boy himself.

When he saw what Ex Golden boy was wearing he felt his pants get tight.

Damn when did Ex Golden Boy get hot! thought Lord Voldemort.

What Lord Voldemort didn't know is that same thoughts he was having Harry was also having himself.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger dramatist music plays DA DA DA piano roll XD so hope everyone likes this chapter i will remind all of you i wont be updating a lot maybe every two weeks if I'm lucky to have time. xxCoolVampGirlxx  
**


End file.
